Battle of the Top Hats
Top Hat Camp, also known as The Top Hat Camp is a Camp created by . It's a show where 30 Top Hats battle each other to win 1,000,000 Dollars and to own Top Hat Island. All Top Hats are armless (except for Blue Top Hat, Dark Yellow Top Hat, Dark Blue Top Hat, Brown Top Hat, Firey Top Hat, and Dark Pink Top Hat.) Characters Mr Top Hat Pose 1.png|Mr Top Hat the Host of this Camp! Top Hat Pose 1.png|Top Hat the Grumpy Hat Orange Top Hat Pose 2.png|Orange Top Hat the Happy Hat Yellow Top Hat 1.png|Yellow Top Hat the Nervous Hat Green Top Hat New Pose.png|Green Top Hat the Silly Hat Blue Top Hat Pose 1.png|Blue Top Hat the Nice Hat Purple Top Hat 1.png|Purple Top Hat the Calm Hat Dark Red Top Hat Pose.png|Dark Red Top Hat the Idiotic Hat Dark Orange Top Hat Pose 1.png|Dark Orange Top Hat the Cheerful Hat Dark Yellow Top Hat Pose 1.png|Dark Yellow Top Hat the Cheery Hat Dark Green Top Hat New Pose.png|Dark Green Top Hat the Funny Hat Dark Blue Top Hat Pose 1 Updated.png|Dark Blue Top Hat the Scaredy Hat Dark Purple Top Hat Pose 1.png|Dark Purple Top Hat the Ugly Hat Brown Top Hat Pose.png|Brown Top Hat the Grouchy Hat Firey Top Hat Pose 1.png|Firey Top Hat the Cool Hat Fuchsia Top Hat Pose 1.png|Fuchsia Top Hat the Soap Personality Hat Gray Top Hat New Pose.png|Gray Top Hat the Rocky Clone Hat Icy Top Hat Pose 1.png|Icy Top Hat the Fairly Quiet Hat Inverse Top Hat Pose 1.png|Inverse Top Hat the Mean Hat Inverted Top Hat Pose 1.png|Inverted Top Hat the Stupid Hat Pink Top Hat Pose 1.png|Pink Top Hat the Beauty Hat Pretty Blue Top Hat Pose 1.png|Pretty Blue Top Hat the Silent Hat White Top Hat Pose 1.png|White Top Hat the Bossy Hat Cyan Top Hat Pose.png|Cyan Top Hat the Neutral Hat Magenta Top Hat Pose.png|Magenta Top Hat the Sad Hat Black Top Hat Pose.png|Black Top Hat the Hot Tempered and Very Evl Hat Teal Top Hat Pose.png|Teal Top Hat The Sarcastic Hat Dark Pink Top Hat Pose.png|Dark Pink Top Hat The Pink Sheep Clone Dark Teal Top Hat Pose.png|Dark Teal Top Hat The Rude Hat Darker Teal Top Hat Pose.png|Darker Teal Top Hat The Very Rude Hat Emerald Top Hat Pose.png|Emerald Top Hat the Very Nice and So Friendly Hat Recommended Characters April Fools Top Hat New.png|April Fools Top Hat (by IWuvChocolate) Beret.png|Beret (by IWuvChocolate) Boater Hat Pose 1.png|Boater Hat (By FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland) Bubble Top Hat.png|Bubble Top Hat (by BM44) Cowboy Hat.jpg|Cowboy Hat (By AwesomeAquamarine) Evil Hat Pose 1.png|Evil Hat (By Cutiesunflower) Grassy Top Hat Pose 1.png|Grassy Top Hat (By U4Again) Karaoke_Top_Hat.png|Karaoke Top Hat (By OCremaker2000) Mad Top Hat Pose 1.png|Mad Top Hat (by MrMenCentral) Magic Top Hat.jpg|Magic Top Hat (By AwesomeAquamarine) Rap Hat Pose 1.png|Rap Hat (by TheRobloxianGuy67) Th (3) kindlephoto-120596177.jpg|Marlin's Hat (by MrPokemonMeme) Th (4) kindlephoto-120624819.jpg|Marlin Jr (by MrPokemonMeme) Shy Top Hat.png|Shy Top Hat (by MCCakeDerpTV) Willy Wonka Hat Pose 1.png|Willy Wonka Hat (by BrownFamily1108) Magic Top Hat pose.png|Magic Top Hat (Minh) (by Bfdi is the best) Trivia * It's the First Camp with Top Hats and other Hats. * The Original Signups are here. Link for the Signups : Top Hat Camp Objectshowfanopedia Wikia Category:Camps Category:Not Cancelled